the_fictional_radio_stations_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
KNSX
KNSX (96.1 MHz, "96-1 Z-Rock") is a commercial FM radio station which is licensed to Katy, Texas and broadcasts to the Greater Houston area. KNSX is owned by XS Radio Group. After 10 PM, "96-1 Z-Rock" adds harder rock and metal described as "Hard 'n' Heavy" with a "96-1 Z-Rock Rocks Harder" tag. The Billy Madison Show ''airs weekday mornings and ''The Kennedy Project ''airs from 6-10 PM weekday nights. History The 96.1 frequency signed on in 2005. The station has, since 2005, aired an active rock format originally known as "96X" (until 2019). On May 27th, 2019 the "X" in "96X" started being beeped out during promos and when the personalities were on the air, alluding to a possible re-branding. KNSX promoted a big announcement set for June 3rd at 6 AM. At that time KNSX relaunched as "96-1 Z Rock", keeping its format and air staff. "96-1 Z-Rock" serves as the flagship station of the "Z Rock" chain of active rock stations owned by XS. KNSX's main competitor is KXQQ and the two have been involved in an intense rock war. The Z List Since 2005, KNSX has aired a music countdown show titled ''The Z List (formerly The X List) on December 31st of every year. The four hour program debuts in the morning and repeats with it's last airing from midnight to 4 AM January 1st. * #1 2019: "Breaking Down" by I Prevail * #1 2018: "Zombie" by Bad Wolves * #1 2017: "Love Falls" by HELLYEAH * #1 2016: "My Name is Human" by Highly Suspect * #1 2015: "Happy Song" by Bring Me The Horizon * #1 2014: "Mr. MTV" by Nothing More * #1 2013: "Before I Die" by Papa Roach * #1 2012: "America" by Deuce * #1 2011: "Come Undone" by My Darkest Days * #1 2010: "Snuff" by Slipknot * #1 2009: "Breakdown" by Seether * #1 2008: "Psycho" by Puddle of Mudd * #1 2007: "What I've Done" by Linkin Park * #1 2006: "Miss Murder" by AFI * #1 2005: "Cold (But I'm Still Here)" by Evans Blue While 2005 was the first year for the X List/Z List it was said during the 2005 X List that if one had taken place in 2004, the #1 would have most likely been "Cold" by Crossfade based on airplay alone. This was stated by Kennedy when mentioning that the biggest songs in 2004 and 2005 were titled "Cold". Controversy In June 2019, KNSX began a mud slinging campaign against KXQQ after running liners mocking "Q listeners" and parodying KXQQ on air staff in comical situations. One liner would have people saying their first name before claiming "...and I listen to Z Rock!". Finally, the last person, with a comical voice, would announce "My name is Dick, and I listen to the Q!" KNSX's voice-over would then state "Don't be a Dick! Listen to 96-1 Z Rock!". These liners along with their "ROCK HARD." position has earned negative criticism from some radio listeners. Category:Houston Category:Texas Category:Texas radio stations Category:96.1 FM Category:Active Rock radio stations Category:Rock radio stations Category:XS Radio Group Category:Katy, TX Category:Stations that use "Z Rock"